Oblivion
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Sid has returned to his home city of Bristol after regretfully saying a 'final' goodbye to his beloved Cassie. While surfing the web, he encounters a mysterious website called "Oblivion" and recognises the girl in the pictures. He desperately needs her. Post 'Skins - PURE'. Rated 'M' for later sexual content. This story is being written in parallel with "Caterina".
1. Sadness

Chapter 1: Sadness

Not to put too fine a point on it, Sid was feeling down. He was really depressed. Very little in his lonely life was making much sense to him anymore. In spite of his depression, he was managing to hold himself together. Following his return from the USA, he had gone back to his home in Bishopston and was, once again, living with his mother, Liz. He had obtained a secure job as an admin assistant in a government office in his home city of Bristol. He had money coming in, a roof over his head and food on the table, but he was beginning to come to the conclusion that his life no longer had any real purpose. Liz was getting concerned about her son.

Three years previously, with Tony's help, Sid had flown to New York in an improbable attempt to find his girlfriend, Cassie. Against all odds, and with some local help, he had found her working in a diner on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. She was overjoyed to see him, but did not want to return to England immediately. Sid stayed out there with her and they spent the next eighteen months or so travelling round the country and really getting to know each other.

They eventually reached Phoenix, Arizona and Sid felt that they were perfectly suited to each other. He hoped that Cassie felt the same way. He proposed to her. Much to his disappointment, she declined his proposal. She went on to say that she wanted to move on and end her relationship with him. He had not prepared himself for this eventuality and, as a result, had no argument prepared as to why the couple should stay together. Reluctantly, and with a very heavy heart, Sid agreed to say a final goodbye to the girl he had loved deeply for over four years. The couple parted, agreeing not to try to contact each other again.

Sid made his way to Los Angeles and flew home, returning to live with his mother in Bristol. A couple of days after leaving Cassie, the implications of his decision came home to him. He was emotionally devastated.

Cassie, meanwhile returned temporarily to New York, where she resumed her role as a waitress in the diner where she had worked before. Fortunately for her, Adam was still there and living in the same apartment. She had also realised what leaving Sid meant to her. She was also an emotional wreck. Adam consoled her and gave her shelter and some hope. After all, he said, if Sid was as depressed as her, he would find some way of finding her despite his pledge not to. She should try to be patient and leave things to fate. He also said that fate had strange ways of making things happen.

When she had worked for long enough to earn the fare home, she flew back to England. Because of her pledge not to try to contact Sid, and because of his promise not to look for her, she felt she had to keep a low profile. She found work as a waitress in a small Greek café in North London.

Tony and Michelle, Sid's best friends had now left university, Tony had been to Cardiff and Michelle to York, but they did return to Bristol during vacations. In spite of the distance between them, they had succeeded in maintaining a long distance relationship and became engaged on the weekend of the Royal Wedding in 2011, just before taking their finals. They had both obtained good jobs in the Bristol area and were beginning to plan their wedding. Tony wanted Sid to be his best man, but he was also concerned about Sid's state of mind.

Sid kept his mind occupied by reading books, listening to music, surfing the internet and spending at least one evening each week with friends. Despite all this diversionary activity, he could not forget his sweet Cassie and his feelings for her. At times when he was alone with his thoughts, feelings about her would come to the surface and he quietly wept. Michelle visited him one Sunday afternoon and found him listening to a Genesis CD on headphones with tears streaming down his cheeks. When she asked him why he was crying, he explained that the song 'Afterglow' expressed perfectly how he felt about losing Cassie.

Tony did try to get Sid interested in other girls, but to no avail. Sid felt that he had already met his ideal. None of the girls introduced by Tony came anywhere near replacing Cassie. In fact, in his profile on a social networking site, under the heading 'Ideal Woman', he had entered Cassie's name no less than seven times. His love for her was not going to fade. Tony now realised this and accepted that Cassie was the only girl for Sid.

One evening, Sid felt that he had hit rock bottom emotionally. He had become so depressed that he was seriously beginning to wonder what it would be like to just disappear; to die. He was surfing the internet and googled the word "Oblivion". One of the results was a website apparently called "Oblivion". It appeared to consist of a gallery of candid pictures of a melancholy looking but breathtakingly beautiful girl. It did not take Sid long to realise that the girl in the pictures was none other than his Cassie. It was clear from her facial expression in most of the pictures that she was feeling very sad indeed. It broke Sid's heart to see her looking so forlorn. Despite his promise not to contact her, he was now determined to try to find her. The pictures gave him the impression that she was as unhappy about their separation as he was. However, finding her was not going to be easy. There was no clue on the website. It was anonymous. There was just the gallery. However, the sight of Cassie's sweet face did give him hope and lifted his spirits.

Some of the photographs were taken in the street, so Sid started to look through these to see whether there were any indications as to where they were taken. He found this a somewhat harrowing experience as the sight of Cassie's sorrowful eyes in each of the pictures made his heart ache. Although he had said goodbye to her, he still cared deeply about her and could not easily put her out of his mind. After looking carefully through about two hundred of the pictures, he was about to give up when he saw a red London bus in the background of one of them. Although it was out of focus, he could discern the route number. This told him that the pictures were taken in North London, probably Hampstead.

He was not quite sure what to do about this. London is a big city and he realised that a random search of the Hampstead area would not produce a result unless he was exceptionally lucky. After all, he mused, he would never have found Cassie in New York without Grant Clifford's assistance. For the time being, he was stumped. He needed help. He showed some of the pictures to his mum, who suggested that someone who knew that part of London might recognise the outside café tables in a couple of the pictures.

"Do you know anyone who lives in that part of London?" asked Liz, "They might even know the café."

"I can't think of anyone at the moment." said Sid.

"I know it's a long shot, but what about Maxxie?" suggested Liz, "You told me he went to London to look for work."

"That was years ago." said Sid, "He could be anywhere now. I don't even know his number."

"I suppose you could try Tony." suggested Liz, "He might be able to help."

"He hasn't helped me much recently." said Sid. "I know he means well, trying to introduce me to new girls, but none of them could ever replace Cassie. She was my ideal. Once I'd finally accepted that I'd fallen in love with her, I realised how perfect we were for each other. I really miss Cassie. She was special. She was my inspiration. I should have tried harder to stop her leaving."

Sid was almost in tears as he said this.

"I know it's hard darling, but It might be your only hope of finding her." said Liz, "She still means a lot to you doesn't she."

"She does." said Sid, sadly.

After a great deal of hesitation, he did follow Liz's suggestion. He called his best friend, Tony and told him he was trying to look for Cassie and believed she was living in North London. Tony also suggested that he should try to contact Maxxie.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Sid, "I seem to have lost his number."

"I think he is still living in the same bedsit somewhere near Hampstead Heath." said Tony, "He might be able to help. Why do you think she is in that particular area?"

Sid told Tony about the website and the gallery of pictures of Cassie. He also told him why he thought some of them were taken in Hampstead.

"She's more beautiful than ever but she looks so sad." said Sid, "It breaks my heart to see her like this. She looks so lonely; as if she doesn't get any real love. I really do want to help her. I still care about her."

"Wow, Sid!" exclaimed Tony, sensing Sid's angst, "You are still in love with her. Let's hope she feels the same. I'll certainly help you."

Tony gave Sid Maxxie's contact details including his email address, so that he could send copies of the more recognisable pictures. He also reminded Sid that Maxxie was one of his Facebook 'friends', so he could have been contacted that way.

After a little more hesitation, Sid phoned Maxxie.

Maxxie answered.

"Hello, Sid." said Maxxie, "Haven't heard from you in ages. What's prompted this call?"

"Hello Maxxie." said Sid, "I'm looking for some help finding someone."

"How could I help you?" asked Maxxie, "Who are you looking for?"

"It's Cassie." said Sid, "I think she might be living or working in Hampstead."

"It's funny you should mention that," said Maxxie, "because I did see her about two weeks ago. She served me in a café near where I live. Why the sudden interest?"

Sid told Maxxie about his adventures in America with Cassie and also his proposal of marriage and her rejection. He explained that they had agreed to go their separate ways. He described the sense of total loss that he had felt a couple of days after saying goodbye for ever to his beloved Cassie. He went on to mention the website and Cassie's facial expression in most of the pictures.

"What was your impression of her mood?" asked Sid.

"She seemed very quiet." said Maxxie, "She certainly wasn't the bright bubbly girl we knew at Roundview. There seemed to be a deep sadness about her. She rarely smiles. She seems to have lost her sparkle. If you do find her, don't tell her I said this, but I think leaving you must have hurt her much more than she expected it to."

"I don't know whether to find that reassuring or not." said Sid, "How do you think she'd react if I walked in to her café?"

"As you know, I'm not an expert on girls." said Maxxie, "However, if both our impressions of her mood and the reason for it are correct, after the initial shock, she should be overjoyed to see you. Don't be surprised if she sheds a few tears."

"Thanks Maxx." said Sid, "I feel better for that. I really do want to see her now. Where is this café?"

Maxxie gave Sid details about the location of Pete's café.

"Would you like me to discreetly find out what shifts she might be working in the next week or so?" asked Maxxie.

"That would be helpful." said Sid, "Don't let her know that I'm looking for her. I want to surprise her."

"I'll go with Francesca." said Maxxie, "If she asks the questions, Cassie should be less suspicious."

"Thanks a lot, Maxx." said Sid, "I'll owe you one if this works out. Incidentally, who is Francesca?"

"It's a long story." said Maxxie, "When you come to London, we'll have to meet up and I'll tell you all about her."

"That's a deal then." said Sid, "Don't forget to tell me what hours she works."

"I'll let you know by the end of next week." said Maxxie, "Bye!"

"Bye, Maxx," said Sid, "and thanks again."

Sid was already feeling a little more hopeful. He now knew that Cassie was alive and definitely working in North London. All he had to do now was to wait for the information from Maxxie and find an excuse to go to London.

Sid came back down from his room after talking to Maxxie, to be met by his mum.

"You look a bit happier Sid." said Liz, "Was Maxxie any help?"

"He was." said Sid, "He says he's seen Cassie. She's working at a café in Hampstead. I've asked him to find out what times she works so I can drop in on her."

"That sounds hopeful." said Liz, "You'll just have to be patient now and wait for his call."

Sid realised this and accepted that he could do nothing until he had some news.


	2. Anticipation

Chapter 2: Anticipation

The next few days passed very slowly for Sid as he waited for Maxxie to call back. He made tentative enquiries at work about taking a day off at very short notice.

After just over a week, Sid's phone rang. As he hoped, it was Maxxie.

"Hello, Maxxie!" said Sid, "Any news?"

"I went to the café with Francesca and got her to do all the talking." said Maxxie, "It seems Cassie's working Tuesday to Saturday mornings next week."

"Thanks Maxx." said Sid, "Did she suspect anything?"

"I don't think so," said Maxxie. "but it appears that Francesca knows Cassie. What day do you think you might come to London?"

"Saturday would be good." said Sid. "I won't have to take a day off. You suggested we should meet. Are you free next Saturday?"

"Yes – until mid afternoon." said Maxxie, "Then I have to go to the theatre for the evening performance."

"I'll catch an early train." said Sid, "Shall we meet at the café?"

"That's a good idea." said Maxxie, "It might be better if you got there first. You'll be able to surprise Cassie before I show up. What time do you think you'll be able to get to the café?"

"I should be able to get there before half past ten." said Sid.

"I'll see you at the café at eleven." said Maxxie.

"That's a date then." said Sid, "I'll see you next Saturday. I just hope Cassie will still want to see me."

"I'll look forward to seeing two very happy people when I get there." said Maxxie, "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" said Sid, "I hope you will. Bye for now! See you next Saturday at Pete's café."

For Sid, the Saturday of the following week could not come quickly enough. He booked a ticket on the 7:30 train to Paddington. This would get him to London shortly after 9 o'clock. He would have time to get to Hampstead before half past ten so that he could surprise Cassie before Maxxie's arrival. Using Maxxie's directions, Sid consulted Google Streetview and found an outside view of the café. This would make sure he found it at the first attempt. He was also reassured that the outside tables on Streetview did look like the ones in the photograph.

Time dragged on. Sid carried on working and socialising through the next week or so. On the Thursday evening he met Tony and Michelle in one of the City Centre pubs. He showed Tony a selection of the pictures including the ones with the bus and the café tables.

"She certainly does look sad." said Tony, "Was Maxxie any help?"

"Yes." said Sid, "He happened to meet her a couple of weeks before I called him. She's working as a waitress at a café in Hampstead. I'm going up there on Saturday."

"Don't be upset if she bursts into tears when she sees you." said Michelle, "It'll be a big emotional shock for her."

"Maxxie did warn me that might happen." said Sid, "What should I do if she does cry?"

"I should 'play it by ear'." said Michelle, "She may want some space, or she may want a shoulder to cry on. You'll have to try to read her mood."

"Hopefully she's missed you as much as you've missed her." said Tony, "If that's the case, she'll want to hold you and not let go in case you disappear. If she cries in your arms, I think you know what to do."

"Thanks Tony!" said Sid, "I hope you're right."

"After all," said Tony, "this won't be the first time you've suddenly appeared at her workplace."

"New York was different." said Sid, "That time, she'd only been away for a few weeks and we hadn't even said 'Goodbye' to each other."

"I don't see that it's all that different." said Tony, "You're still unexpectedly turning up out of the blue."

"S'pose!" said Sid, "I'll just have to hope for the best."

"Anyway," said Michelle, "let us know how you get on. We'd be really happy if you succeeded in getting back with Cassie. You two make such a perfect couple."

"Thanks." said Sid, "I know you two have tried to help me, but I feel I must try to get her back. This might be my last chance."

"Have you any idea who took the pictures?" asked Tony.

"No." replied Sid, "All there is in the website is the title page and a gallery of pictures of Cassie."

For Sid, Saturday could not come soon enough. Finally, it dawned, clear and bright. It was going to be a sunny day over the whole of the South of England. Liz gave Sid a lift to the station. He advised her that he would not be back until about half past one on Sunday Morning. She wished him luck and sincerely hoped that he would find Cassie and resume his relationship with her.

Sid boarded the train with hope in his heart, but this was tempered by a niggling worry about what Cassie's reaction would be when they met. After all, he had not spoken to her in two years, and a lot could have happened in that time. He occupied his mind during the journey by attempting the Sudoku puzzles in his paper and playing games on his phone.

Finally, just after ten past nine, the train pulled into Paddington. Sid found the Underground and bought a travelcard as he was going to make several separate journeys within London.

At a quarter past ten, he found himself approaching Pete's café. His heart was beating fast as he was feeling anxious about Cassie's possible response. However, he knew he had to give the impression of being calm. He took several deep breaths, entered the café and sat down at a vacant table.


	3. Two Meetings

Chapter 3: Two Meetings

Still feeling uneasy, Sid was studying the menu in Pete's café. He sensed that someone was coming to serve him. He looked up.

"Sid?!" queried Cassie as her eyes met Sid's, "Is it really you? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hoping to see you, Cass." said Sid, "I'm sorry! I know I said I wouldn't try to find you, but I still miss you even after two years."

"I've missed you as well, Sid." said Cassie, "I suppose in my heart, I was hoping that something like this might happen."

"I guess that means you're pleased to see me?" said Sid.

"Oh, Sid," said Cassie, "of course I am. Please hold me. I want to know you're real."

Sid got up and embraced Cassie. She put her arms round him, held him very tightly, rested her head on his shoulder and burst into tears. Sid gently caressed her back until her sobs eased.

"Oh my lovely Sid!" she gasped through her tears, "It's been such a long time. I've missed you so much."

"Sweet Cassie," said Sid, calmly, "I've missed you as well, but I just didn't know where you'd gone."

After a few more gentle caresses from Sid, Cassie's crying subsided and she was able to speak.

"After we parted, I came to London because I thought it would be harder for you to find me here." said Cassie, "Oh Sid, I'm so very lonely."

Sid gently caressed Cassie for a bit longer until he sensed that she was completely calm.

"Oh! Sweet Cassie! Why didn't you try to find me?" asked Sid, "You should have guessed that I'd go back to my mum in Bristol."

"I suppose I was trying to keep to that silly promise I made not to look for you." said Cassie.

"My lovely Cassie," said Sid, "I wanted to break it, but I didn't know how or where to find you."

"How did you find me?" asked Cassie.

"I was surfing the internet a couple of weeks ago trying to find out what nothingness was like." said Sid, "I was so depressed. I idly googled the word 'Oblivion' and I found this strange website. It was actually called 'Oblivion'. It was just a gallery of candid pictures of a really beautiful girl. It didn't take me long to realise that the girl was you. You looked so sad in most of them. It was heartbreaking, but it gave me a sliver of hope. I really felt I had to break the promise and find you. I still care about you. I still love you, Cass."

"Oh! Sid!" said Cassie, "I know we agreed not to look for each other, but I've missed you more than I thought possible. You've no idea how much saying goodbye to you hurt once It came home to me what I'd done."

"I think I have." said Sid, gently, "When I reached Los Angeles, I realised that I might never see you, hear your gentle voice or feel your loving touch again. I was totally gutted."

"I felt the same," said Cassie, "but by then you'd gone and I had no way of calling you. Anyway, I'm so glad you've broken the promise and found me," She paused briefly, "but we really will have to stop meeting like this."

She grinned.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Sid.

"Remember, you showed up out of the blue in New York." said Cassie, "I was just getting on with my work and I found you sitting in the diner – just like this morning."

"I wanted to surprise you." said Sid.

"You certainly did that." said Cassie, "You still haven't told me how you actually located this café."

Sid explained Maxxie's part in the location of the café. He also said that Maxxie would be coming to the café very soon.

"So you're the real reason Katie asked me what shifts I was working." said Cassie.

"I'm afraid so." said Sid, "I didn't want to come all the way here and find that you had a day off."

Cassie smiled. Her demeanour was getting brighter by the minute as she talked with Sid. He placed his order and allowed Cassie to go and remove the evidence of tears from her face. When she emerged from the toilets, she happened to meet Jakob in the corridor, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Jakob, somewhat surprised.

"To thank you for getting my lovely Sid to come back to me." said Cassie, smiling, "I'll explain later."

Jakob continued towards the toilets looking puzzled while Cassie breezed back into the café smiling brightly and delivered Sid's coffee.

"We'll have to talk." said Cassie as she served the coffee.

"Could we meet after you finish today?" asked Sid, "I'm not going back to Bristol till late."

"Of course." said Cassie, "We close at half past two. I'm usually out at about three."

"That's perfect." said Sid, "When Maxxie arrives, we'll have a coffee here, then I'm taking him out to lunch. I'd love to see you after that."

"I'd like that." said Cassie, "It's a nice day. We could go up onto the heath. What time do you have to return home?"

"My train leaves Paddington at half past eleven tonight." said Sid, "That gives us half the afternoon and most of the evening."

About a quarter of an hour later, Maxxie arrived and joined Sid at his table.

"Well, Sid," said Maxxie, "how did it go?"

"Brilliantly!" said Sid, smiling, "I really believe she was happy to see me. Anyway, here she comes."

A smiling Cassie came to take their order.

"Wow, Cassie!" exclaimed Maxxie, "You're looking a lot brighter today. You're smiling again."

"You can thank Sid for that," said Cassie, brightly, "although I do know you had some part in this. Anyway, what would you two like?"

Sid ordered two lattes and then asked Maxxie where he would like to go for lunch.

"I'll take you to a pub next to the canal in Camden, near the market." said Maxxie, "We can eat outside but away from traffic."

"That's good." said Sid, "I'm meeting Cassie here at three. How long will it take to get there?"

"It's only three stops on the Northern line." said Maxxie. "The pub is only five minutes from Camden Town station."

Cassie served the coffees to Sid and Maxxie. She asked whether they would have lunch at the café.

"Maxxie's taking me to a canalside pub near Camden Market." said Sid, "I'll be back before three."

"I'll be waiting for you." said Cassie, "Have a good time and don't let him get you drunk."

"As if I would!" protested Maxxie.

After drinking their coffees, Sid and Maxxie made their way to the Ice Wharf pub in Camden. As Maxxie had promised, after Sid had ordered their food and drinks, they sat outside. Sid had a mixed grill while Maxxie had Gammon steak with eggs and chips on the grounds that it was satisfying but not too heavy. Each of them enjoyed a pint of draught Erdinger wheat beer. They talked about their experiences since leaving Roundview. Maxxie asked Sid about how he came to find Cassie in New York and about his travels with her round the USA. Sid explained the part Michelle's mother had in finding him somewhere to stay in the Big Apple while he was looking for Cassie. He also said that it was a wonderful coincidence that Grant Clifford, who owned the apartment Sid used, was a regular at the diner where Cassie was working. When Sid came to describe the result of his proposal of marriage to Cassie, it was clear to Maxxie that he was close to tears, even though he was going to see her in a couple of hours time.

"Wow, Sid!" said Maxxie, "I didn't realise she still meant so much to you. I can only wish for your sake that this afternoon does go well. I think it will. She certainly seemed very happy to see you this Morning. I did find two happy people."

"There's hardly been a day when I haven't thought about her." said Sid, "Ever since I first got to know her, she's been my ideal. She's just – special."

"I can only agree." said Maxxie, "There is something indefinable about Cassie. Even I can sense that. Anyway Sid, it's been good to see you after so long and I'm happy to have helped you."

They finished their drinks and started walking towards Camden Town station and continued their conversation.

"Anyway, Maxx," said Sid, "you said you were going to tell me about Caterina. Who is she? How did you meet her? What's happened with James?"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Maxxie, "One question at a time. Although I thought I might make a go of it with James, he was more interested in older guys and we drifted apart."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Sid, "He seemed to be quite a nice bloke, but how on earth did you get involved with a girl. I always thought you were gay."

"I guess I'm not as gay as I thought I was." said Maxxie, "I'd said goodbye to James. I was feeling depressed and lonely, so I was sitting in a pub one Friday evening about a fortnight ago, just trying to get totally plastered. I was in such a state that I no longer cared what happened to me. This girl sat next to me and asked me straight out if I came from Bristol. I was surprised by the question, but there was something about her voice and manner that captivated me. We got talking and I found myself not only getting to know her but also I found her attractive. I was already so drunk that I couldn't make it home, so she looked after me that night. We spent the next two days together. We've started seeing each other. We're becoming a couple. I'm completely in love with her, believe it or not. It's happened so quickly."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "You mentioned that she knew Cassie. How come?"

"It seems that when Cassie was in that clinic, she was Cassie's roommate." said Maxxie, "She spent yesterday evening with Cassie. I think that's partly why Cass wasn't expecting you to turn up today and it does explain how she knew so much about me."

What is she like?" asked Sid.

"She's quite skinny with pale skin, long black hair, beautiful brown eyes and a really lovely smile." said Maxxie, "Her voice is warm and reassuring and it feels so natural holding her and being with her. There's something really special about her. I've never felt quite this way about anyone before, not even James. I'm really beginning to understand how you feel about Cassie."

"Wow again!" said Sid, "You have surprised me. You've changed, but I suppose we all have. I can only hope that it really works out for you. From what Cassie told me about her, I think you might have found someone rather amazing."

"Thank you, Sid." said Maxxie, "I do have this feeling that Caterina is the girl for me. Anyway, it's five past two. You'd better go and meet your love. I'll be on my way to the theatre. We'll have to meet again sometime. Next time I see you I'll expect you two to be a couple as well. Perhaps we could make it a foursome."

"That's a nice thought." said Sid, "It depends on how this afternoon goes."

"From what I saw earlier, I think it will go well." said Maxxie.

By this time, they had reached Camden Town underground station.

"Thanks for that." said Sid, "Bye for now, Maxx. I've got a relationship to mend."

"Bye, Sid!" said Maxxie, "Don't forget to keep in touch."

"I'll try to." Said Sid.

Sid and Maxxie caught trains in opposite directions; Maxxie to Leicester Square and Sid back to Hampstead.

At five to three, Sid was standing outside Pete's café feeling just a bit anxious.


	4. Reconciliation

Chapter 4: Reconciliation

As Cassie was preparing to leave the café to meet Sid, she was approached by a still puzzled Jakob who was still wondering about her cryptic comment earlier in the day.

"Sid is the boy I said 'goodbye' to in America." said Cassie, "He happened to find all those pictures of me you put on the internet. He felt he just had to find me. He still loves me. We parted two years ago promising not to try to find each other. It didn't work. Both of us felt that there was something missing from our lives. My melancholy expression in most of your lovely photos told him I was very lonely. Sid really does care about me. He's the one, Jakob."

She paused briefly. Jakob looked sad.

"I'm sorry Jakob," continued Cassie, "but Sid is the young man I've always loved. You believe I'm beautiful and I appreciate that. Yaniv only wanted me for sex, but Sid loves all of me and everything about me."

"Can we still be friends." asked Jakob.

"Of course." said Cassie, "Just because Sid is my boyfriend, it doesn't mean I can't be friends with anyone else."

"I suppose I'll have to accept that." said Jakob, "Please don't forget me."

"How could I?" said Cassie, "But for your lovely pictures, I'd still be lonely and sad. Now, thanks to you, I'm going to see my wonderful Sid again. Anyway, he's waiting outside. Mustn't keep him. Bye Jakob. See you on Tuesday."

Cassie put on her cardigan and went out of the café into the street where Sid was waiting for her. They embraced and kissed each other passionately.

Jakob stood inside the café looking rather despondent.

"Who's that? asked Sid, "He doesn't look all that happy."

"That's Jakob." said Cassie, "He's the cook. He's also the boy who stalked me and then put all those pictures of me on line. I've just told him how much you mean to me."

"How do feel about him?" asked Sid.

"At first, I was very angry with him," said Cassie, "but once we came to an agreement about his pictures, we became friends. As far as I'm concerned, he's just a friend. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have found me, so in a way, he's brought us back together. Anyway, let's go up onto the heath and find somewhere to talk."

Sid and Cassie left the vicinity of the café and made their way to Cassie's favourite bench on Hampstead Heath. After they had been walking side by side for a while, Cassie linked her fingers with Sid's. He felt that the afternoon was beginning to go well.

When they reached the bench, Sid sat on Cassie's left. She once again slid her hand into Sid's. He could sense the warmth of her affection and the relief she felt now that he had found her.

"This is a nice view." said Sid, "You must spend quite a lot of time up here."

"More than I care to think about." said Cassie, "I come up here to try to make sense of my life and think things out. Also I like to watch people. I suppose, in a way, it's like my favourite bench on Brandon Hill."

"Until recently, I used to sit on that one trying to remember happier times." said Sid, "But in the end I stopped because I only thought of loneliness and how much I missed you."

"Anyway, Sid, what have you been doing since you came back from America?" asked Cassie.

"I'm back living with my Mum." said Sid, "once I'd settled down, I managed to get a job in a government office. It pays reasonably well and there is some hope of promotion."

"That's good." said Cassie, "Do you enjoy it?"

"I'm starting to, now I'm beginning to understand what I'm doing." said Sid, "Do you like your job?"

"I suppose so." said Cassie, "It pays the rent and I meet a lot of people. Anyway Sid, you've come all the way up to London to see me, but tell me honestly, how do you really feel about me?"

"What a question!" commented Sid, "I think you know how I feel. I love you. You're special. I've thought about you every day since we said 'goodbye' to each other in Phoenix."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "That's what I'd hoped you'd say. I felt the same. Do you remember that I once said I'd love you forever? Once you'd gone, I realised what that really meant. You were always in my heart. I couldn't forget you."

Sid disengaged his fingers from Cassie's and put his arm across her shoulders. She accepted this gesture and put her arm round his waist.

"Now you've found me," continued Cassie, "where do you want us to go from here?"

"I was hoping that we might get back together as a couple." said Sid.

"How do you think that might happen?" asked Cassie, "We're living in cities over a hundred miles apart."

"I could come up to live in London," said Sid, "or you could come back to live in Bristol."

"I know you have a steady job." said Cassie, "It might be hard for you to move."

"Yes." said Sid, "I'm working for the Home Office. It wouldn't be all that easy to transfer to London."

"So I suppose you'd prefer it if I came to Bristol." said Cassie, "I suppose I haven't really put roots down here yet, so that might be better. Where would I live?"

"If Mum's OK with it," said Sid, "you could use our spare room. After all there's only Mum and me rattling around in quite a large house. It's been pretty quiet there since Dad died."

"How does your Mum feel about me?" asked Cassie, "After all, it was my saying 'goodbye' that hurt you so much."

"She knows how much you still mean to me." said Sid, "It was Mum who encouraged me to contact Maxxie when I saw the pictures and realised you were in London. I suppose I've put her through hell the last couple of years. Anyway, she adores you."

"I've changed, Sid." said Cassie, "I'm no longer the bright, cheerful girl you knew in America. I'm sorry. I've been through so much darkness. I don't know whether I can recover."

"I'm sure you can." said Sid, "Your eyes are already a lot brighter. That lovely smile is coming back. You really are beautiful when you're happy. Even Maxxie noticed the difference this morning. I love you. I love all of you and everything about you, sweet Cassie. I always have and I always will. You're very special."

Sid looked straight into Cassie's eyes as he said this.

"Wow! Thank you, Sid." said Cassie, "Before I left the café, I used those words to tell Jakob how you felt about me. It was wonderful to hear you use the same words. I love you so much."

She embraced Sid and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Sid responded by holding Cassie and gently caressing her back.

"That's a feeling I haven't enjoyed for a long time." said Sid, "I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it feels to hold you. Even though I've only just got back to you, it already feels so natural."

"and I'd almost forgotten how secure I feel in your arms, Sid." said Cassie.

"Incidentally, Cassie." said Sid, "How easy would it be for you to leave your work at the café?"

"All I have to do is tell Pete I'm leaving." said Cassie, "He'll probably expect me to give him a week's notice. Why do you ask?"

"Now I've found you, I don't want to lose you again." said Sid. "I'd love you to be my girlfriend once more. I was just wondering how soon you could move to Bristol; that is, if you want to."

"I'd love to, in my heart, but I would have to think about it." said Cassie, "I'd like to know whether I can find somewhere to live; also, is there work in Bristol?

As I've already mentioned, I'm sure mum will let you stay with us," said Sid, "and I'm sure you will find work. I'll phone Mum right now."

Sid called his mum. Liz Jenkins answered.

"Oh, hello Mum." said Sid, "I've found Cassie. I'm with her now. I really believe she'd like to be back with me again."

Cassie nodded and smiled.

"That's good." said Liz. "I suppose you'd like it if she came to Bristol."

"Of course." said Sid, "Would it be possible for her to stay with us, at least for a while?"

"I don't see why not." said Liz, "The spare room is still empty. She can stay there."

"Oh, thank you Mum." said Sid, "That's what I'd hoped you'd say."

"How soon might she be coming?" asked Liz.

"I'll ask her." said Sid, "I think she only needs to give a week's notice to the café where she's working."

Cassie, smiling, nodded again.

"That's good." said Liz, "I'll have time to get the room ready. Anyway, how is Cassie?"

"She looked quite sad when I first met her," said Sid, "but her mood is getting brighter by the minute. She's smiling again. It's wonderful to see her changing like this."

Cassie leant across and kissed Sid's cheek.

"You're sounding more cheerful than you have for a long time." said Liz, "Tell Cassie that she's welcome to come and stay with us as for long as she likes."

"Oh! Thank you, Mum." Said Sid, "That's wonderful. I'll discuss this with Cass and let you know what's going to happen."

"I'll look forward to seeing her." Said Liz, "Let me know when she's coming to Bristol and I can prepare the room. I'm glad you've found her again. I know how much she means to you. Let's hope you can stay together this time. Anyway, bye for now!"

"Thanks again Mum. Bye!" said Sid.

How was your mum about me?" asked Cassie.

"She sounded really pleased that you might be coming back." said Sid, "She knows how much you mean to me."

"Do you know how much I mean to you?" asked Cassie, sounding more serious.

"I do now." said Sid, "I've had two lonely years to think about it. I'll willingly admit that I didn't listen to my heart when I first met you, but I know now that that you're the one person I'd like to be my lifetime companion."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "That almost sounded like a proposal. I've had time to think about our relationship as well and I feel the same way about you. What I did to you in Phoenix was really cruel. I'm really sorry. It led to two broken hearts and two lonely years."

"So you will come back to Bristol?" asked Sid.

"Of course!" said Cassie, "I've been thinking about it while we've been talking. Are you sure your mum is completely happy about me?"

"I can assure you that she is." said Sid, "She knows how good you are for me. You're my inspiration, Cassie. I adore you."

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie, "I'm just beginning to feel deeply happy again. I haven't felt this good for a very long time."

Cassie embraced Sid and Kissed him again.

"Anyway," continued Cassie, "how are things in Bristol? How are the rest of the gang? I've met Maxxie. What about Tony and Michelle?"

"They managed to maintain their relationship through uni." said Sid, "Both of them are working in Bristol now. They are getting married next year. Tony's asked me to be his best man."

"Good for you!" said Cassie, "He's still a good friend then. Are you going to do it?"

"Of course." said Sid, "He's always been my closest friend. I feel I owe it to him. It'll go some way towards thanking both of them for bringing you into my life."

"That's a nice thought." said Cassie, "It was Michelle who persuaded me to meet you. It would be nice if we're back together when they marry."

"That sounds as if you do really want to come back to Bristol." said Sid, "That makes me so happy, but how do you feel about Michelle nowadays."

"I suppose I should forgive her for what she did when I was in Scotland." said Cassie, "That was a long time ago and shouldn't spoil things between us."

"Oh, thank you, Cassie." said Sid, "That's what I hoped you'd say. So far, today's been the best day of my life."

Cassie embraced and kissed Sid again.

"It's been pretty good for me as well." said Cassie. "In fact nice things have been happening for a few weeks. First, this blonde boy comes in. I didn't realise he was Maxxie until he spoke to me and asked me how I was. Then he surprised me by turning up a couple of weeks ago with a girlfriend, who happened to be my roommate at the clinic in Bristol. Then, this morning you show up. Incidentally, I thought Maxxie was gay."

"I thought he was as well," said Sid, "but he's told me he's not as gay as he thought. He told me he is in love with Caterina."

"Well, they certainly seemed a very close couple when they visited the café a couple of weeks ago." said Cassie, "They were all over each other. At the time it made me quite sad because I remembered how we used to be. I didn't realise that they were helping you to find me."

"I'd love it if we could be like that again." said Sid, "I'm not asking for you to decide this minute, but I would love it if you were able to come to Bristol."

"I have decided." said Cassie. "I'm not working tomorrow or Monday, but I should be able to visit the café tomorrow morning and ask Pete what notice I have to give to leave. Hopefully, it shouldn't be more than a week."

"That's wonderful!" said Sid, "I love you so much."

He embraced Cassie and gave her another long, intense kiss. This time he let his hand explore Cassie's back under her t-shirt.

"That is just a bit naughty of you, but it does feel lovely." said Cassie, "Your hand is so warm and gentle. I'd almost forgotten how good it felt against my skin. Let's stay like this for a while."

Sid and Cassie spent the next few minutes kissing and caressing each other, completely oblivious to passers-by. It wasn't long before Cassie's hand found its way inside Sid's shirt and started stroking the skin of his back.

"Oh Sid!" said Cassie, "I missed having you around, but this is what I really missed. Now I really do want you."

After a while, they disengaged their embrace and got up from the bench. Cassie showed Sid what she enjoyed about the heath. They spent the next hour or so wandering around Hampstead Heath, expressing their feelings for each other at frequent intervals.


End file.
